1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stapling gun, and more particularly to a structure for fastening a top cover and a top seat of magazine of a stapling gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional stapling gun comprises a nose which is composed of a top cover and a top seat. The top cover and the top seat are fastened together by means of screws. When a staple is driven improperly by the stapling gun such that the staple is deformed and stuck in the nose of the stapling gun, the deformed staple must be removed by unfastening the top cover from the top seat. The separation of the top cover from the top seat is attained by unfastening the screws by which the top seat and the top cover are fastened together. It is conceivable that the chore of unfastening and the fastening the screws is time-consuming and inconvenient.